Low volatility agents (LVA), particularly in the chemical warfare agent nerve agent class of VX, pose a very toxic and persistent hazard to conventional military forces and possibly to civilian populations. These chemical warfare agents are potentially employed as a tactical or terror weapon in various military scenarios, such as being deployed in military actions for effective terrain denial, using a variety of dissemination mechanisms including grenades, mortars, mines, rockets, bombs, long-range projectiles, and missiles. Although these low volatility agent hazards normally produce minimal vapor inhalation hazard, if properly configured, high explosive mechanisms and special configuration sprayers can produce airborne droplets and aerosols in addition to significant liquid ground deposition contamination. In such forms, these hazards are generally liquids and exhibit physical/chemical properties quite different from respiratory hazard chemical warfare agents.
Low vapor pressure hazards, such as low volatility agents, can be detected with a low volatility hazard detector (LVHD), such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,388, which includes a sample heater assembly that can be used with an M256 Chemical Agent Detector to effectively vaporize one or more low volatility agents for detection thereof. However, low volatility hazard detectors can be difficult to use without proper training.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for apparatus and methods that facilitate training in the use of low volatility hazard detectors.